


The Difference A Day Makes

by InkPotInc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU(ish) I think, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda has a plot (i think), Mikanni, Sorry my tagging sucks, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkPotInc/pseuds/InkPotInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is in love with Krista (Duh) but doesn't think she loves her back. Krista likes Ymir and wants Ymir to like her back. Will they ever find love? Yes... The answer is yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference A Day Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado...

Ymir has had a crush on Krista since she first laid eyes on her, but never made a move in fear of rejection. Krista was Ymirs best friend and if something happened and she lost Krista she would break. But she couldn't fight it anymore, the feeling she got everytime Krista looked her way, smiled at her, said her name and touched her. She loved her. She was in love with her.

"Ymir... Ymir" Krista waved her hand in Ymirs face trying to get her attention. "Wha-" she couldn't finish her sentence realizing the blonde was only in a towel and wet... everywhere. Ymirs eyes traveled down her friends small frame slowly before traveling back up to Kristas knowing eyes. Ymir blushed knowing she had just been caught checking her out.

Ymir could feel herself getting hotter just being in the same room as a half naked wet Krista. "Uh, I'm gonna, uh shower now" Ymir stuttered trying to keep her eyes off the blondes cleavage. "Okay" Krista said turning around and unbound her towel letting it fall from her body. Ymir, too busy staring at Krista, didn't notice the sheets tangled around her ankles. As she tried to get out of bed she fell on her face, causing the blonde turn around and see if she was alright. Ymirs eyes widened at the sight _God! She's killing me here!_

"You... boobs... nice... I mean... naked... me... shower" she stumbled to her feet practically ran to the restroom. Boobs. _Really! Nice going, Ymir you fucking genius_ Ymir chided herself.  
*

"She won't take a hint" Krista groaned pushing the food around on her plate. "Maybe she's not into you" Mikasa joked trying to lighten the mood. Krista gave her the death stare that meant this wasn't the time for jokes. Mikasa threw her hands up and got serious "Maybe you should just tell her you like her".

"No" Krista groaned again. Mikasa sighed at the difficult blonde "Why not. That's alot simpler". "Because I just can't-" she stopped talking when she saw Ymir walking her way. "What's wrong" Ymir asked seeing how unhappy the blonde looked.

"Im gonna go find Annie" Mikasa said dismissing herself, giving the two a moment alone. Krista thought about what she should say. Should she just ask Ymir if she had feelings for her or just be passive about it. After giving it much thought she decided to just let it go. They ate in silence until Ymir spilled something on her shirt.

"You're so messy" Krista commented, dabbing Ymir shirt with a napkin. "You have food all over your face" she said giggling at her friends face covered in ketchup. "I'll get it" she moved closer until her face was inches from Ymir's _. Kiss me. Kiss me, please. Kiss me, damnit!_ The blonde silently begged as she cleaned Ymirs face.

"Thanks" Ymir said realizing how dry her mouth had become. She abruptly stood and left before she did something she would regret.  
*

"She likes you, y'know" Annie pointed out as she and Ymir walked to class. Ymir scuffed "No she doesn't. She's just being Krista, all nice and friendly" she said trying, mostly, to convince herself.

"Come on, you can definitely see the tension between you two" she pointed out while Ymir glared at her. "No. Don't try to play match maker" Ymir hissed walking ahead of her. You just need to get over her. Find someone new. Yeah, that's it. Ymir looked around the room for possible love interests. After giving up she groaned _its no use they don't compare to Krista. Her deep blue eyes and glorious blonde hair. Her laugh, her smile and her body. Oh god._ Ymir unconsciously bit her lip and clenched her legs together trying to ease the throbbing between her legs.

She was reminded of where she was when her class roared in laughter. "Did you just moan?" Annie whispered trying not to laugh and failing miserably. "No" she lied, trying to hide her blush. _I'm never gonna live this down_. Ymir slumped into her chair and counted the seconds until class would be over.

"Never thought you as the moaning type" Annie teased as they walked through the crowded halls. "What are you talking about" Ymir said in faux confusion hoping she would drop the topic. "You know when-" Ymir interrupted her claiming she had no idea what she was talking about.

Annie opened her mouth to speak, but Ymir pointed out the girls were waiting for them. "Who's this" Ymir motioned to the guy standing next to guy standing next to Krista.

"This is Armin" she smiled wickedly up at Ymir as she laced her fingers in his. He blushed and looked at the ground. Everyone looked at Ymir, who was trying her best to keep her cool. She forced a grin and congratulated her on finding someone, trying to look genuinely happy. Part of really she wanted to kick his ass and the other part wanted to die because it felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Suddenly Krista released his hand and ran out of the building covering her tear stained face. "What" Ymir asked looking at Mikasa who was now scowling at her. "Can you be any dumber" Mikasa said before dragging Annie and running after Krista. Armin on the other hand just stood there watching the spectacle unfold.  
*

Normally Ymir spent the night at Krista's place, which was much bigger than Ymirs one bedroom apartment. However tonight she was sleeping at her place because Krista hadn't spoken to her since she ran off crying. She groaned into the darkness. It was only 5 but Ymir was mentally exhausted.

"I don't even know what I did," Ymir said to no one with a defeated sigh. "I've been nothing but a gentleman, even when she was..." her words trailed off as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She searched for her keys in the dark and ran for the door only falling once.

She pounded on Krista's door yelling her name like an idiot. "I know you're up" she said banging harder until Krista finally opened the door. "Who let you in" Ymir cringed, the was the coldest the blonde had ever been to anyone.

"I know where you hide the spare key" Ymir paused her brain no longer able to form words. "Y'know I was planning what to say on the drive over here, but I can't remember anything" the room fell silent as Ymir's brain tried hard to remember something.

After a while Krista broke the silence "If you didn't like me you could've just told me" tears began to form her eyes. "Ah, man. Don't cry again" Ymir rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I do. Y'know... like you" Ymir said looking at the wall so she didn't have to see her friends reaction. "You don't have to cheer me up" Krista said lowly. She had finally given up hope. Ymir sighed, "Okay look," she said finally looking at the blonde "I do like you, really. I just thought that you didn't... and we're friends and you mean alot to me so I didn't wanna, y'know... screw things up. Then you started acting all... and I thought you were just... and..." Ymir stopped and gave up on trying to explain herself. she she slammed her palm on her face dragging it down slowly, _I sound like an idiot._

"You mean you've been acting like this because you didn't want to lose me" Krista asked, Ymir nodded her head looking away again. "You... you ass" she pushed Ymir roughly. Ymir looked down at her wide eyed, Krista never cursed.

"Do you know what you put me though" she pushed Ymir again, making her fall to the floor. "Sorry" Ymir tried standing but Krista pushed her back to the floor "Sorry!?".

"Okay. I can see you're angry, but can I at least stand up" _God she's hot when she's mad, I should make her mad more often_. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Krista asked giving the girl a chance to stand up.

Ymir scuffed "What was I supposed to do, slip it in a conversation. Oh by the way Krista I'm kinda in love with you" Ymir's eyes widened before shutting immediately. Groaning she slamming her hand into her face again. _I just said love didn't I._

"Wait, what did you say" Ymir groaned she could feel herself blushing. "Nothing" she lied wishing she could disappear.

"No. You said you love me" Krista said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're here then you've read my story, and for that I love you. This is my first Fic I've posted so constructive criticism is helpful.


End file.
